Anakin and the Beanstalk
by jasongraces
Summary: When 9 yr old Anakin recieves seeds from an elf named Yoda, the beanstalk that grows from them takes him to a new planet. Will Ahsoka, Padme and his other new friends help him get home? Favorite FF of mine!
1. Beanstalks, Togrutas, and Gundarks

**Wow. Different from my other stories! Inspired by chapter 9 of It's Me or You. (Still writing, so don't go look and see why.)**

**Anakin and the Beanstalk**

Nine year-old Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shmi on Tatooine. They weren't very wealthy and were completing chores all day. Anakin would sometimes look up to the sky and wish for a better life. When Anakin wasn't busy, Shmi would allow him to have his friend Kitster come over. The two young boys would run outside and let their imagination run wild. One afternoon while Kitster was over, Shmi needed Anakin to go into Mos Espa and sell their droid; C-3PO. Anakin and Kitster then took C-3PO into town. Both boys were looking for just the right person to buy 3PO. Anakin then noticed a tiny green man who was sitting in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me sir, you're in the middle of the road." Anakin said to the long eared man. He stood up and looked up to Anakin.

"Hmm, I am. Protocol droid that is?" the little man asked Kitster and Anakin.

"It is sir. Would you like to buy him?" Anakin asked him. The little man nodded.

"I would. In exchange for these three seeds. Hmm?" Kitster looked at Anakin who was deciding on the offer.

"What do the seeds grow?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever you would like." He replied. Anakin smiled to Kitster.

"We'll take it!" Anakin said finally. The little green man handed Anakin the seeds and took C-3PO.

'Protocol droid I am in need of. Thank you." The green man said. Anakin walked back to his home. Kitster had walked back to his. Anakin came in the house and showed his mother the seed.

"Mom! Look at these seeds Kitster and I got!" Anakin said cheerfully to his mother.

"What do they grow?" Shmi asked as she looked over them.

"The little green man said 'whatever we want it to grow'." Anakin replied to his mother.

"Then why don't you go find out." Shmi said to her overjoyed son. Anakin smiled and ran outside. He found a spot in front of his window to plant it. A little droid then scooted out of the house and came up next to Anakin.

"Oh hey Artoowie. Look at these seeds Kitster and I got in town today!" The blue and white droid beeped. Anakin smiled as he placed the seeds in a hole he dug with his hands. He patted the sand and dirt mixture on top. Anakin got up and climbed through his window and fell onto his bed. He walked over to the facet in the kitchen and got a glass of water. With the glass in his hand he climbed back through the window and poured the water on where he planted the seeds.

"Anakin! Bedtime!" Shmi called to Anakin. He climbed in the window and landed on his bed. R2 rolled in came next to his bed. Shmi walked in and planted a kiss on Anakin's forehead. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"I hope those seeds grow." Shmi said to him. Anakin smiled and hugged his mother.

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Ani. Sweet dreams." She said to him as she shut off the light.

It was around two in the morning when R2 woke up. He beeped to wake up Anakin. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"What is Arto-OOOO-wie?" Anakin asked the droid. (Lol, he yawned if you didn't catch that)

R2 beeped once again and Anakin got up and walked over to turn the light on. He looked back at R2 and noticed something in the window. Anakin ran to his window.

"R2! The seeds grew!" Anakin said excitedly. "It looks like a…beanstalk?" Anakin said as he stepped on a huge leaf. R2 beeped.

"I'm gonna go have a look Artoowie." Anakin said as he started up the tall beanstalk. He climbed up and up and up. It started to become foggy. Anakin then realized the beanstalk was fading away. He stopped climbing and realized he could walk on the fog. Excitedly, Anakin jumped on the fog. He ran and came back and noticed a forest. The beanstalk wasn't in sight.

"Where'd it go?" Anakin asked himself as he became worried. He started to wander in the forest. "Was it in here?" It was a dark forest and only a little light shined through. He stopped when he though he heard someone. It sounded like humming. It stopped. Anakin became a little frightened. The forest was very dark; full of gundarks, and zillos and nunas, Oh my! He heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Anakin stepped closer. All of a sudden, a girl with blue and white headtails jumped on him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The girl had orange skin and white markings on her face. She had Anakin pinned down and he couldn't move. He was even more scared now.

"Um um um…" Anakin hesitated. The range skinned girl loosed her grip and let go. She sat there on top of Anakin staring at his face waiting for an answer.

"Well? Who!" she yelled again. Anakin started shaking. The girl tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Wait, you're a human right?" Anakin nodded at the girl. She smiled and got up off him. "I'm a Togruta. The names Ahsoka Tano." The girl said as she offered her hand to Anakin.

"Um, hi…Ahsoka?" Anakin said with a shaky voice. Ahsoka frowned.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I though you were a gundark."

"Oh." Anakin replied.

"So…where you from?" Ahsoka asked him as Anakin brushed off the dirt that was on him.

"Tatooine."

"Where the heck is that?" she asked him.

"I really don't know." Anakin replied to Ahsoka. She laughed.

"Oh well, welcome to Shili!" Ahsoka said raising her hands up and twirling around. Anakin giggled.

"Where are you going with that?" Anakin asked pointing to her basket. She stopped spinning and picked up the basket.

"I'm going to my grams house. Wanna come?"

"Ugh, sure." Anakin said as Ahsoka waved him to follow her. They walked some way until Ahsoka said she was thirsty.

"Hey dude, let's stop at that cottage over there!" Ahsoka said as she ran over to a cottage she was pointing at. They walked up to the door and knocked. The door was open and they walked inside.

"Ahhh!" Anakin shouted as he saw a brunette girl around Ahsoka and his age sitting at a table.

"Who are you!" Ahsoka yelled. The girl stood up.

"Who wants to know?" the brunette girl asked.

"Us!" Ahsoka yelled to the girl.

"Fine. I'm Padme. And you are?" she huffed.

"Ahsoka and my friend…ugh…what's your name?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Anakin-"

"My friend Anakin." Ahsoka said to Padme. She smirked.

"Oh." Padme said. Anakin saw from the corner of his eye a gundark.

"Gundark!" he shouted to the girls. They looked out the door and saw three coming. Padme and Ahsoka climbed in a cabinet. Anakin followed. "Were gonna be caught-"

"SHHHH!" The girls screeched as they cupped Anakin's mouth.

"Why were you in gundark cottage?" Ahsoka whispered to Padme who was on the other side of Anakin.

"Well gundarks make the best porridge." Padme said before the Papa Gundark walked in.


	2. Flying Monkey Droids and Leprechauns

**Chapter 2! You will never guess where this is going. I doubt. **

**Cast so far:**

**Anakin: Jack and the Beanstalk**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Padme: Goldielocks and the Three Bears**

**More to add!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

The three children were hiding in the cabinet when the Papa gundark walked in. Then one a little smaller came in with a baby gundark. Papa gundark first sat in his chair.

"HMM, SOMEBODY HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY CHAIR." He roared. Mama gundark went and sat in her chair.

"Yeah, somebody has been sitting in my chair too." She said. Then baby gundark went to sit in his chair.

"Uh oh! Somebody's been sitting in my chair and it broke! Somebody broke my chair!" the baby gundark yelled.

"Fatme." Ahsoka whispered over Padme. She glared back.

"Shut up."

The gundarks then examined they're porridge.

"HMM, SOMEBODY WAS EATING MY PORRIDGE." Papa gundark roared.

"Yep, sombody's been eating my porridge too." Mama gundark said.

"Oh! Somebody's been eating my porridge! And they ate it all up!" baby gundark screeched. Anakin and Ahsoka giggled.

"C'mon junior, let's go take our nap." Mama gundark said as she led her family up the steps. Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka then hopped out of the cabinet and ran as fast as they could from the little cottage.

"That was a close one." Ahsoka exclaimed. It was getting darker in the forest and the girls decided to find a place to sleep. They huddled together under a huge tree a fell asleep. However, Anakin could not sleep. He missed his mother and Tatooine. He got up from where the girls lay and walked through the forest. By morning, he came to a clearing with a huge lake. Anakin then walked a lttle closer and saw a boy. He came over to Anakin.

"Well hello there little man. What's your name?" the boy asked Anakin.

"I'm Anakin. Who are you?" Anakin asked the strange boy.

"I'm Rexocchio!"

"Are you made of wood?" Anakin asked Rexocchio.

"I am little man. Wood's the new skin!" he replied. Three little bunnies with name tags, Bly, Fox, Cody, played drums. (The "do do ti")

"Okaaay?" Anakin said.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Rexocchio asked.

"I'm trying to get back to my mom and home on Tatooine."

"I know where that is!" Rexocchio's nose grew an inch. "I mean I don't!" It grew another inch. "Fine, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rexocchio said defeated.

"Why did your nose grow 2 inches?"

"Well, it's my programming. When I lie, it grows an inch. Oh hey look!" Rexocchio said pointing to a bearded little man who was skipping over towards them. "Hello Leprawan!"

"Top of the mournin' to ya Rexocchio!" the bearded man said. "And who is this young lad?"

"I'm Anakin."

"Top of the mournin' to ya Anakin! I'm Leprawan!" Leprawan said cheerfully to Anakin. He shook his hand and stroked his beard. "So what brings ya to Clone Lake today?"

"I'm trying to get back home to Tatooine." Anakin replied to Leprawan.

"Rexocchio, I forgot to mention, the little Numa girl? She wouldn't give me my gold!" Leprawan exclaimed to Rexocchio.

"Well you did travel the short rainbow today, not the mile long one." Rexocchio replied.

"Very true. So you trying to get home Anakin lad?" Anakin nodded. "Wait, you're trying to get home! You climbed the beanstalk! Rexocchio! It's an underworlder!" Leprawan yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin questiond Leprawan and Rexocchio.

"You climbed a beanstalk that you grew with three tiny seeds?" Rexocchio asked Anakin. He nodded and the two men shuddered.

"You are never going home! Once you're up here you're here!" Leprawan shouted.

"I have too!" Anakin yelled back. From the forest, Ahsoka and Padme came.

"Anakin! There you are!" Ahsoka said squeezing him.

"What are you noobs talking to him for?" Padme asked Leprawan and Rexocchio.

"He's an underworlder!" They both yelled. Ahsoka stopped hugging Anakin. They all took a step back.

"You're from the underworld?" Padme asked him.

"What's so bad about it?"

"You took three seeds from Yoda the elf correct?" Leprawan asked Anakin. He nodded. "Yoda the elf is working for SANTA DOOKU!"

"Santa who?" Anakin asked. Everyone gasped.

"Santa Dooku is the one who delivers all the toys on Christmas. Father Palpa-Time has convinced Santa Dooku that Christmas isn't good." Ahsoka said.

"So he hired Yoda to go around and sell the seeds to kids. When they plant the beanstalk and climb it, they'll never come back down." Padme said.

"And Christmas doesn't exist up here. The only way to get Christmas back is to destroy Father Palpa-Time." Rexocchio exclaimed. Anakin frowned.

"We need to get to Father Palpa-Time and destroy him!" Anakin shouted to his new friends. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Cody, Bly, and Fives will gladly help. Jiminy Grievous here will also help." Rexocchio said as a little robot climbed on his wooden shoulder.

"I'd be happy to have Ern Go Bane help. We always had some good laughs over on the Aldaraan rainbows." Leprawan replied.

"My granny and I both know kung fu! High Ya!" Ahsoka said as she kicked and cut an imaginary piece of wood.

"I do know Luminara White and the 7 Georges." Padme said.

"I would gladly help you guys destroy Father Palpa-Time." Said what looked like a huge frog.

"Prince Charming! Cinderaayla! Of course you can help!" Ahsoka shouted as she saw them coming.

"Then it be settled! We leave at sun down!" Leprawan said. Everyone cheered.

oOoOoOoOo

"Santa Dooku! Father Palpa-Time!" yelled The Wicked Nemodian of the Federation. "Come quick!"

"What is it Wicked Nemodian?" Santa Dooku asked the yelling Nemodian.

"It seems some of the villagers are in revolt! They plan on overthrowing Father Palpa-Time!" Wicked Nemodian yelled. Santa Dooku sighed.

"Father Palpa-Time will not be pleased. We have no choice, send the flying monkey droids to stop them. Make sure I get that Togruta and Human boy." Santa Dooku said as the flying monkey droids took off. They flew down to Clone Lake shot at them.

"Ahh!" They screamed as they saw them coming. They all fought vigorously to keep the droids from taking them. When Ahsoka kicked away a droid in front of her, one got her from behind.

"Help! Help!" she yelled as they took her. One tried to pick up Anakin but was taken down by Prince Charming.

"Your welcome little guy." He said to Anakin. The flying monkey droids took screaming Ahsoka back to Tyranus Island where the great Separatist Palace was.

**Oh Yeah! Never thought, right? It's got a bit of everything! What will happen to Ahsoka? I'll be updating It's Me or You Friday for everyone wondering. (Ahsoka33) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Mandolorians or Oompa Loompa's?

**Glad you like the story! As for my other stories, The GWAAO Channel will be update soon but Coruscant Academy 3, not for a while b/c I have a writer's block as big as the Star Wars Universe. Sorry.**

**Cast so Far:**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Grievous: Pinocchio (Jiminy Cricket)**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Nute Gunray: Wizard of Oz (The Wicked Witch of the East)**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Whew! That's all so far! The clones (bunnies), they were just bunnies.**

oOoOoOoOo

Anakin, Padme, Rexocchio, Leprawan, Prince Charming, and Cinderaalya were now running towards the flying monkey droids. They weren't able to catch them.

"It's no use. They're too fast." Rexocchio said. Everyone sat down on the ground except for Leprawan.

"We need to go to Separatist Palace on Tyranus Island! It'll be where she'l be! C'mon!" Leprawan said to the group. They all jumped up in agreement. Tyranus Island was on the far side of Shili. Past Clone Lake and the Theed Falls. Beyond the Land of Oz and Mount Snap Crackle Pop. Leprawan led the way. It was by six pm that they arrived at Theed Falls.

"We should camp here tonight. We have a very long journey ahead of us." Prince Charming suggested. They all settled in a cave behind one of the waterfalls.

"You're not gonna run off right?" Padme asked Anakin as they sat looking at the waterfalls. Anakin looked at her.

"No." he replied back silently.

"I use to live on Naboo. There were so many beautiful waterfalls there." Padme said to him. Anakin smiled.

"I've heard of Naboo. It was," Anakin paused to think. "6 parsecs away from my planet of Tatooine."

"Oh. I'm an underworlder too you know?" she said to him. Anakin looked at her surprised. He gasped.

"You are?" Anakin shouted. Padme shushed him.

"No one knows though. I've been up here for three years. Stealing food from gundarks and sneaking into Sugarplum Forest. The Sweet Witch let me stay in the munchkin village, since I was small enough." Padme said quietly to Anakin. He smiled.

"And I'm complaining about being here for two days." Anakin said. Padme giggled. "You've been here since you were five?" Padme nodded and frowned.

"I miss my mom and dad. I've had so much fun up here; I really don't want to leave." Padme said smiling. Anakin put his arm around her. She looked at him and the two laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright everyone! Today we will make it to Separatist Palace!" Prince Charming roared. Everyone cheered and started walking. It wasn't long until they reached Mount Snap Crackle Pop. Volcanic ash surrounded the bottom of the mountain.

"Hmm, can anyone guess why there's ash here?" Prince Charming asked. Rexocchio answered.

"Mount Snap Crackle Pop is an active volcano." He said with the help of Jiminy Grievous. Prince Charming smiled.

"Yep! And that's why we need to move quickly." He said as he started to run. They all followed. Next on their list was the Land of Oz. As they neared Tyranus Island, the sky grew darker.

"We're here." Leprawan said slowly. A huge palace stood before them; with tall pillars and a bridge over a mote. Padme grabbed Anakin's hand as she looked at the depressing castle. Anakin, surprised, looked at her. She felt him staring and turned her head to face him and let go.

"Hault!" came a booming voice of a gundark. They looked up to find three gundarks standing in their way. "Hault! Why do you pass on sacred grounds? I will not let you through, for it will be my fault."

"Yousa's need to get in? Come in den!" said the gundark on the left who had larger ears than normal. The two others scolded the one that spoke. They then took out lightsabers.

"Pass this line, and you'll be dead."

"One step closer and you'll spill red." The one on the right said who seemed to have a growth on his head.

"For we are Windu, Mundi," the middle one said looked to his right. "and Binks." He looked to his left. "We do not take any hijinks."

"Alright first, please stop takin' in rhyme. Two, we need to enter. And three-" Leprawan was then cut off by the one named Windu.

"Our houses may be made of straw, brick, and wood; we'd let you in if we only could."

"And why can't you?" Anakin asked the gundarks.

"(You) Each need a sugarplum to enter." Mundi said to them and the gundarks forced them away from the entrance.

"Looks like we need to go to Sugarplum Forest." Rexoccio said. Leprawan then led everyone towards Sugarplum Forest. It was full of sparkly purple and pink trees. As they came closer, they saw little dwarves painting the trees different colors.

"Well hello there little guys! May you please give us a sugarplum?" Leprawan asked one of the seven Georges. They looked at each other and ran off. The ground shook and they heard something.

"Is that?" Cinderaayla started to say.

"IT'S VENTRESS THE SUGARPLUM FAIRY!" Padme yelled before she ran off. The five were then met by a life-size fairy named Ventress. She was wearing a purple tutu and was bald.

"Who dares to enter the Sugarplum Forest?" Ventress asked them.

"Us ma'am." Anakin replied to Ventress. She stared at him. "Our friend was kidnapped and taken to the palace."

"What a sad story. YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING A SUGARPLUM FROM ME!" Ventress roared. Padme cracked and ran off screaming.

"Ventress, I have a proposition for ya." Leprawan said stepping forward. Ventress glared at them with an evil smile.

"I like the sound of that." Ventress said as she ordered guards to come. Eight cards came out with magna staffs. Leprawan swallowed hard.

"That we all…RUN LIKE PADME DID!" He screamed. They turned away from the forest and began running into the woods towards the Land of Oz. The cards chased after them. Finally, the cards stopped chasing and they ended up in a little village.

"What's that?" Anakin asked as he pointed to a floating blue ball. It hovered and came in closer towards them. Before their eyes, a beautiful woman appeared with blonde hair. She smiled sweetly at them.

"It's Satine the Sweet Witch!" Rexocchio said to the group. They had found Padme in the village minutes before.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked them. Leprawan stared at Satine. She looked at him uncomfortably. "Excuse me Leprawan?"

"Oh um, we are um, trying to find Separatist Palace." Leprawan said as he stared at her.

"Hmm, Separatist Palace? I do not know, but they might." Satine said as a little munchkin came out with short blonde hair. "Pre, show them." The little man then whistled a tune and more munchkins came out. They had blue armor, orange skin and bright green hair. A sign came down that said "The Mando-Lumpa Munchkis" Music began to play.

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DOO,I'VE GOT A PERFECT ROUTE FOR YOU."

"OOMPA LOOMPA, DOOMPADAH DEE, IF YOU ARE WISE YOU'LL LISTEN ME ."

"WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU WALK DOWN STREETS?"

"ONLY NEEDING SUGARPLUM TREATS?"

"YOU MUST FOLLOW THE YELLA BRICK ROAD."

"FINDING THE PALACE OH OH OH OH!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU'LL EVER FIND IT?"

"EVEN IF YOU HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS."

"OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DAH, IF YOU'RE NOT GREEDY YOU WILL GO FAR."

"YOU WILL LIVE IN HAPPINESS TOO, LIKE THE OOMPA LOOMPA DOOMPADEE DO DOOMPADEE DOO!"

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked Satine.

"Follow the Yella brick road and it will take you to Separatist Palace." Satine said. They waved good-bye and as they walked the munchkins sang.

"Follow the YELLA BRICK ROAD! And to the castle ye will GO!"

**Note: I will not like any comments saying that: "This story is so weird I'm speechless. Go get mental help." Or "You take medicine, correct?"**

**If you die of laughter, it is not my fault. YOU CLICKED ON THE FF!**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Toffee Tables to Cooking Shows

**WARNING: CANDY REFERANCE. IF IT IS AT A TIME WHERE YOU CANNOT EAT…DO NOT READ.**

**Cast so Far:**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Grievous: Pinocchio (Jiminy Cricket)**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Nute Gunray: Wizard of Oz (The Wicked Witch of the East)**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Satine: Wizard of Oz (Glinda the Good Witch)**

**Mandolrians/ Pre Visla: Wizard of Oz/ Willie Wonka (Munchkins/Oompa Loompas)**

**Ventress: Sugarplum Fairy**

**Mace, Ki-Adi, and Jar Jar: The Three Little Pigs**

**Cards with Magnastaff: Alice in Wonderland (The cards painting the trees?)**

**Whew! That's all so far!**

oOoOoOoOo

The brick road then came to an intersection. Straight, Left, and Right. Trees lined the sides and not a building in sight.

"Which way should we go?" Anakin asked them as the stopped in the middle. Leprawan pulled out a compass.

"If I'm correct, we shall go right to Tyranus Island." He said. Everyone shrugged and turned toward the right road.

"Is that truly the way?" came a voice out of nowhere. They all looked throughout the trees and bushes. The voice chuckled. "You must be blind!" it said. From one of the trees, a little nuna appeared.

"A nuna?" Padme said. The nuna nodded.

"Why you're the Notable Nuna!" Rexocchio said aloud. Everyone smiled up to the nuna sitting on a branch.

"Hmm I am. Call me Hondo!" Notable Nuna said to them.

"Why do you want to be called 'Hondo'?" Anakin asked him. He laughed at Anakin.

"Simply because I wan to be a space pirate! Arg!" Notable Nuna said to Anakin. "What do you want to be?"

"A starfighter pilot!" Anakin replied to the nuna.

"Listen, we need to find a way to Tyranus Island." Prince Charming said to Notable Nuna or Hondo.

"You mean to Separatist Palace? Why in the wizarding mind would you want to go there?" Hondo asked them.

"Our friend was captured by the flying monkey droids." Cinderaayla replied. Anakin nodded.

"We need to get her back.

"Well you were going to go right, it would take you back to the Shili Jungle. Left, you would go to Mount Snap Crackle Pop. Straight, you'd be off to Tyranus Island." Hondo replied to them.

"Thank ya Hondo!" Leprawan replied and they were off. Notable Nuna disappeared.

"What a nice bird." Rexocchio said. Anakin laughed.

"That was a nuna!" Anakin giggled.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"My Master, the villagers seem to be returning!" The Wicked Nemodian of the Federation shouted to Santa Dooku. He was eating a double chocolate chunk cookie and drinking 2% milk.

"Hmm, Father will not be pleased. Send AurraAngel and Boba Ban to find them." Santa Dooku huffed before another cookie fell in his mouth.

"Right, Santa." The Nemodian answered. A little fairy the size of your fist then flew into the Nemodian's hand. "AurraAngel, we need you to find where these villagers are." The little fairy nodded and went to get Boba Ban.

"Boba! We have a new mission." AurraAngel shouted when she found Boba Ban. A young boy wearing a blue pointed hat looked at the fairy.

"What is it this time Aurra?" he asked her.

"A few villagers are heading towards the palace. We need to find how far away they are." She replied. Boba Ban smirked.

"Let's go." He said as the two flew out the window in search for them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look!" Anakin yelled as he saw a purple treed forest.

"It's the back of Sugarplum forest!" Rexocchio yelled the two took off running. Luminara White saw them.

"Oh I knew you'd return! I'll get you some sugarplums!" she said as they heard Ventress shouting at the dwarfs.

"Sleepy George! Get back to work! I'm not paying you to sleep!" she yelled to him.

"Your not paying us at all!" Grumpy George shouted to her as he plucked sugarplums from the trees. Ventress growled.

"I don't care!" she yelled at the dwarves.

Back to Luminara…

"These are delicious!" Anakin cried as he bit into one of the scrumptious plums.

"Save some to get in!" Luminara said sweetly. Everyone waved good-bye to Luminara White and walked towards Separatist Palace.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"If you would have let me stopped at that cool little candy house and ask for directions we would be there by now!" AurraAngel complained as Boba drove the broomstick through the air.

"I had a bad feeling about that house! Miss Tano lives there! She'd offer you some Shaak Tea and let you eat the house!" Boba said as he steered the broomstick above a tall tree.

"Ahsoka's grandmother wouldn't do such a thing." AurraAngel said. She then took control of the broomstick and steered them back towards Miss Tano's house. Once they arrived, Boba smelled the sweet gumdrops and tangy licorice. He inhaled the scents and walked quickly towards the edible house.

"And you didn't want to come?" AurraAngel said as she flew beside Boba who was drooling over the smells. He approached the door and licked his lips at the sight of the chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing doorknob. Suddenly, the cupcake turned and the marshmallow door opened. A little old Togruta woman appeared in the doorway.

"Why hello there. Who might you be?" she asked sweetly. Boba smiled at the old woman. AurraAngel rolled her eyes.

"We need directions to the Land of Oz." She said to her. Miss Tano giggled.

"Of coarse sweetums! Come in please and help yourself." She said as she welcomed them in. They entered and Boba headed for the milk chocolate picture frames. AurraAngel nibbled at the caramel lampshade.

"So, are you friends of Ahsoka?" she asked when she gentle placed a map in the middle of her toffee table. AurraAngel and Boba nodded.

"Very nice. I also see you have a Nimbus 2000 broomstick? Very nice indeed. Lil' Soka gave me one last year." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Miss Tano returned with glasses of chocolate syrup. Boba and AurraAngel saw the syrup and rushed to the toffee table.

"Whew! Would you look at the time! I must be catchin' the train. If I'm late again they'll send me another Howler! Oh goodness." Miss Tano said as she left the house. AurraAngel and Boba continued eating the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Talk!" roared Santa Dooku towards Ahsoka who was chained up. She was hanging in a dungeon with a Three Headed Dog staring at her. The dog barked each time she didn't answer.

"Never Santa Dooku!" she yelled. The dog barked at her and its drool slapped her face. She shook it off and stared back to Santa Dooku. He sat in a king's chair with a box of chocolate truffles. He gulped them down and threw a few to the dog. Santa Dooku then ordered a box of bon bons and twenty-five boxes of Rainbow Deluxe Chips Ahoy! cookies.

"If you will not talk, maybe your grandma will." Dooku said as he showed an image of her grandma. "My two scouts will bring her here!"

"Fine! It's two scoops of sugar and only one pound of flour." Ahsoka said hanging her head.

"I knew it! I will have the greatest double mint cotton candy chocolate chunk cookie in the whole universe!" he yelled as the dog barked and howled.

"My Master, you buzzed?" the Wicked Nemodian asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh yes. Watch my cooking show assistant while I make the greatest cookie ever!" Dooku said as he leaped up from his chair. His fat stomach pushed the Nemodian out of his way. He grabbed a few Twix bars from a dish and waddled out of the room.

**Wow…hope I made you hungry. Now I want a Twix bar! Grr to myself!**


	5. Pot Pie's are great Homecookin'

**Cast so Far:**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Grievous: Pinocchio (Jiminy Cricket)**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Nute Gunray: Wizard of Oz (The Wicked Witch of the East)**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Satine: Wizard of Oz (Glinda the Good Witch)**

**Mandolrians/ Pre Visla: Wizard of Oz/ Willie Wonka (Munchkins/Oompa Loompas)**

**Ventress: Sugarplum Fairy**

**Mace, Ki-Adi, and Jar Jar: The Three Little Pigs**

**Cards with Magnastaff: Alice in Wonderland (The cards painting the trees?)**

**Boba: Peter Pan**

**Aurra: Peter Pan (Tinkerbell)**

***I tried to show that they were them. Sorry, really never saw the movie.***

**Miss Tano: Hansel and Gretel (The house and witch)**

**Nuna: Alice in Wonderland (Cheshire Cat)**

**Whew! That's all so far!**

oOoOoOoOo

"So today, my little assistant and I will show you how to make Stir Fry and Lasagna!" Dooku said. He received a pan from Ahsoka who was standing next to him. "Why thank you!"

"Don't mention it." She said sighing. Dooku placed the pan on the hot stove. He added in a few peppers and chicken.

"!" Anakin yelled. Everyone looked over to Anakin.

"Who died!" Rexocchio shouted to Anakin who was on his knees.

"He's making Ahsoka be his assistant on a cheap cooking show on Public Access TV." Anakin sniffed as he facepalmed. Rexocchio knocked on the television set.

"Geez, that is some cheap TV." He said as the screen became fuzzy again.

"Erm, thanks for letting us stay here tonight Luminara." Leprawan said as he turned away from Anakin and Rexocchio.

"No problem. You'll have to stay down here because all seven guest room are taken." She replied while seven tired Georges walked in and up the steps.

"Rex! It got better! Now they're making Chicken Pot Pie's!" Anakin shouted to Rexocchio.

"Pot Pie's?"

"Pot Pie's!" Anakin shouted again as Rexocchio joined him in front of the TV.

"So now Ahsoka, we'll put the Pot Pie's in the oven and when we come back- (commercial interrupts) Ice Cream is great! Ice Cream is cool! Ice cream is great for eatin' after school! Ice Cream is great! Ice Cream is cool! Ice cream is great while sittin' at the pool! Santa's Super Cool Ice Cream! Get it today at your local Dollar Store."

"What a lame commercial." Rexocchio commented. Another came on.

"Are you not feeling fun? Do you you're friends' call you drab and boring?" said the commercial guy.

"Haha don't forget Platitudinous!" said a gundark.

"Then you need The Fun Kit! Everything to do with a friend. Throw a beach ball (Gundark throws a beach ball) Play chess (Gundark: Check Mate!) Have a whip cream fight (Gundark throws whip cream at a friend. Gundark: Whoa!) Get it today call 1-800-555-2626!" the commercial ended.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Boba." Aurra said softly. She heard nothing and looked up from the bubble gum chair she was on. A hand flew up from behind the half eaten gummy couch.

"Huh?" he murmured.

"I think we ate too much." Aurra responded. She looked around the house. The one chocolate wall was gone and most of the furniture was gone too. Boba lifted his head from behind the couch.

"Stop right where you are!" came a loud voice. The two looked over to find a few cops holding guns. Boba and AurraAngel raised their hands.

"I knew you two weren't friends of Ahsoka! You're Santa Dooku's scouts!" Miss Tano yelled at them. They gulped and the cops picked them up onto their police broomsticks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahsoka! I am very disappointed in you! That was the worst cooking show ever!" Santa Dooku complained to Ahsoka. "You're officially fired from being my assistant!" he said as he shoved a jelly filled donut in his mouth.

"So you're gonna release me then?" Ahsoka asked quietly. Dooku looked at her and chuckled. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door of her cell.

"Don't be so foolish little one. I won't fall for it." Dooku said as he spit on the floor of the cell. Dooku laughed. He sat back down. "Nemodian! Bring me two more boxes of chocolate croissants. Oh and a glass of lemonade." He ordered. Soon enough the Nemodian walked back in with his order.

"Don't worry Dooku! My friends will free me soon!" she shouted as she ran up to the cell door. Santa Dooku chuckled as he watched her struggle.

Ahsoka soon fell asleep. Santa Dooku had retired to his bedroom and two of the three gundarks guarded her cell. She awoke often to the sound of thunder. The pillow that was given to her was hard and uncomfortable to sleep on. That night she had a dream…

(Ahsoka's POV)

_The three gundarks ran from the palace entrance. The doors were closed shut but he had no problem breaking through. He pushed through them and entered the palace alone. I heard the commotion below me. I awoke and found that the gundarks guarding my cell had left. Santa Dooku ran past the dungeon and The Wicked Nemodian followed close behind. I heard the foot steps. In the doorway, I saw him. His bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. I stood up and saw him coming towards me. Anakin bent two of the bars and I climbed through. I hugged him and he hugged me back. _

_Before I knew it, he had picked me up and carried me out of the palace. He battled through the flying monkey droids, suffering a few scratches. He set me down on the ground and I looked into his eyes. He leaned into me and-_

"Get up! Those friends of yours are smarter than they look." Yelled a huge gundark. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and stood up. The gundark placed cuffs on her and led her down to the dining hall.

"Ahh, there you are Ahsoka. Tell me who these friends are?" Dooku said pointing to a few teenagers.

"I have no idea who they are." Ahsoka said as she looked at the four of them with a cute little dog.

"You don't know Mystery Inc.?" The blonde one said.

"Um no." Ahsoka replied.

"I'm Fred, this is Velma, and Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo." The one named Fred said.

"Sir! We've found her real friends! They're climbing up the side of the palace!" A gundark came in yelling.

"Gah! Get these medaling kids out of here and get some gundarks on them!" Dooku yelled. Everyone scrambled away from the dining hall leaving Ahsoka and Mystery Inc. there.

"Zoinks! Monsters!" Scooby-Doo yelled and they ran from the room. Ahsoka shrugged and headed towards the palace entrance.

**Hahahahahhahahahahah Scooby-Doo. Review!**


	6. To the Rescue!

**Alright! Tomorrow is my first day of school so that means updates will only be Friday's and the weekends! Yep sorry! Enjoy though!**

**Cast so Far:**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Grievous: Pinocchio (Jiminy Cricket)**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Nute Gunray: Wizard of Oz (The Wicked Witch of the East)**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Satine: Wizard of Oz (Glinda the Good Witch)**

**Mandolrians/ Pre Visla: Wizard of Oz/ Willie Wonka (Munchkins/Oompa Loompas)**

**Ventress: Sugarplum Fairy**

**Mace, Ki-Adi, and Jar Jar: The Three Little Pigs**

**Cards with Magnastaff: Alice in Wonderland (The cards painting the trees?)**

**Boba: Peter Pan**

**Aurra: Peter Pan (Tinkerbell)**

***I tried to show that they were them. Sorry, really never saw the movie.***

**Miss Tano: Hansel and Gretel (The house and witch)**

**Nuna: Alice in Wonderland (Cheshire Cat) (He wanted to be called Hondo)**

**Whew! That's all so far!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka made her way to the palace entrance. It was locked as usual. She banged on the wooden door and soon someone came and grabbed her from behind.

"Trying to escape?" came a voice that belonged to none other than Santa Dooku. She wiggled around in his tight grip. A gundark came into Ahsoka's view. He grabbed her and took her back to her cell.

"My friends will find me!" Ahsoka shouted to Dooku. He ignored her and went on his way after her friends.

Meanwhile…

Anakin and Rexocchio managed to enter the palace unseen. They wandered in and found the dining hall. Anakin led Rexocchio into the next room which was the dungeon.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled when he saw her sitting in a cell. She stood up as she saw him and Rexocchio running towards her.

"I'm so happy you found me!" Ahsoka said as Anakin searched for the key.

"Excuse me kind sir. The keys are to the left of my cell." Came a voice from the cell next to Ahsoka's. It was a little girl and a boy. Anakin looked at the girl. He grabbed the keys and opened the little girls cell and Ahsoka's.

"How'd you get in there?" Anakin asked the girl.

"I'm Numa. My brother Waxer and I were told to fetch a pail of water, but he fell and tumbled into Santa Dooku. When I went after him, we both ended up here." Numa explained. Anakin nodded.

"That's nice…c'mon Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. They then left Numa there and headed towards the top floor. When they arrived, they found more cells. Around another corner, they heard Santa Dooku talking.

"Father, we have my assistant's friends in cells. What do we do with them?" Dooku asked Father Palpa-Time. He was silent.

"Kill them. Kill them now!" Father Palpa-Time said fiercely. Dooku bowed to the hologram of Father Palpa-Time.

"No!" Anakin yelled as he grabbed a loose cell bar and charged towards Dooku. Santa backed away and grabbed a box of bonbons to shield him self. Ahsoka snuck around the battle to retrieve the keys to let their friend free. Anakin went at Dooku. He then found a sword and fought Anakin with it. The battle went on through the narrow hall. At the end, a door was there. The two entered it and came on a small balcony.

"You'll never hurt my friends!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka meanwhile, led the others out of the palace, battling many flying monkey droids. When they exited, she climbed in a speeder that seemed to be waiting for them.

Anakin dodged another one of Dooku's swings. All of a sudden, Anakin lost his balance and Dooku cut Anakin's arm. (he didn't cut it off) Anakin screamed in pain and fell from the balcony…

**Cliffy! Until Friday! Hahahhahahahahah!**


	7. Chocolate Thricecream and Sprinkles

**Feel happy when I type chapters. School started and I've been busy with Volleyball. Season 3 starts Friday the 17****th**** so that's where you'll find me!**

**Cast so Far:**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Grievous: Pinocchio (Jiminy Cricket)**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Nute Gunray: Wizard of Oz (The Wicked Witch of the East)**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Satine: Wizard of Oz (Glinda the Good Witch)**

**Mandolrians/ Pre Visla: Wizard of Oz/ Willie Wonka (Munchkins/Oompa Loompas)**

**Ventress: Sugarplum Fairy**

**Mace, Ki-Adi, and Jar Jar: The Three Little Pigs**

**Cards with Magnastaff: Alice in Wonderland (The cards painting the trees?)**

**Boba: Peter Pan**

**Aurra: Peter Pan (Tinkerbell)**

***I tried to show that they were them. Sorry, really never saw the movie.***

**Miss Tano: Hansel and Gretel (The house and witch)**

**Nuna: Alice in Wonderland (Cheshire cat) (He wanted to be called Hondo)**

**Whew! That's all so far!**

Anakin slowly fell from the tower onto the speeder that Ahsoka was driving. She made a sharp turn and faced the palace entrance. With everyone aboard, they rammed through the closed doors. A few gundarks inside chased after the speeder. Santa Dooku and Father Palpa-Time (who arrived moments before) raced down to the main floor. Ahsoka stood a top the speeder with her other friends around in attack position. Anakin sat in the speeder holding his hurt arm.

Ahsoka leaped off the speeder plunged towards Dooku. The other followed after her. They kicked and hit the rich fat man while Palpa-Time backed away. He almost escaped, until Anakin threw a bucket of raw fish that was just lying onto him.

"Gah! Why you little peasant! I should bring you to my girlfriend so she can cook you up and serve you as a hors d'oeuvre!" Father Palpa-Time screeched as he picked up Anakin and carried him out. Ahsoka and his friends hadn't noticed and kept beating up Dooku.

Father Palpa-Time then put Anakin in a nearby speeder and flew off. He was placed in a sack and could only see a little light. Every so often, the speeder would stop. Strange cheery music played as they went.

"No sweetie, I do not take Visa cards." Anakin could hear Father Palpa-Time say. He then heard a grunt and the speeder started up again. "Why do children have credit cards? Especially Visa…" he said to himself. Anakin then heard a bunch of kids, more like a crowd. The speeder stopped.

"Hey kid! I need your help!" Father Palpa-Time yelled as he opend up the sack and let Anakin free. Anakin sat in the sack looking at the elderly man. "Help me serve the Thricecream…Okay?" Father Palpa-Time asked. Anakin nodded. A little human boy around seven came up to Anakin.

"What can I get you?" Anakin said unenthusiastically. The little boy tapped his chin and pulled out 20 credits.

"Since you asked, I'd like Vanilla Bean on a cone with carmel sauce, hot fudge, M & M's, and a ruby red cherry. Oh and is it possible to get it under 20 credits?" the little boy asked. Anakin stared at the kid dumbfounded. He shook his head and scooped up a spoonful of Vanilla Bean Thricecream. The seven year old tapped his foot as he waited for his order.

"What would you like little girl?" Father Palpa-Time asked the next person in line. A little human girl around five stepped up. She had two pig tails and a smile on her face.

"Three Banana Fudge Sundaes and two Nut Berry Smoothes please." She said sweetly. The girl placed a MasterCard in front of Father Palpa-Time. He stared at the card and then to the girl. She had a puppy dog look on her face and Palpy couldn't refuse. He gave the five year old her order.

Anakin, on the other hand was still looking for the hot fudge. He looked in the cupboard below him and in the boxes behind them. Father Palpa-Time also seemed to be selling plastic containers. A bunch had priced tags on them for $24.99.

"What a rip off…" Anakin muttered. He looked through the boxes again until Father Palpa-Time noticed his helper slacking. He hit Anakin up side the head and turned back to the children that were still waiting. Anakin got back to work without completing the order. A little Twi'lek girl then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mister, he's eating your hot fudge." She said. A chubby little boy sat in front and was squeezing the chocolate substance into his mouth. Anakin rushed from the speeder and tackled the boy. He retrieved the bottle to find in empty. The chubby little boy ran from the speeder crying.

"Well done my little helper. You would be a great Thricecream seller one day." Father Palpa-Time said in a mysterious tone. Anakin looked to the Father and groaned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka, Rexocchio, Padme, and Leprawan were running through the forest to the get away from the evil gundarks chasing them. Padme stopped them when she realized they had stopped chasing them. She slumped down on a rock and sighed.

"Geez, gundarks are fast." Padme huffed. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. After they left the palace, Santa Dooku sent gundarks after them. During the pursuit, they split form Cinderaayla, Prince Charming, and Luminara.

"Alright gang! We need to find Anakin! Rex and I will go this way and you and Leprawan go the other!" Ahsoka said cheerfully. Rexocchio shrugged and followed Ahsoka into the dark forest. Padme and Leprwan walked the other way. It was towards the Theed Falls. It was bright and sunny. All the flowers had bloomed and almost made a wall down the river. On the other hand, Ahsoka and Rex were going into the Dark Forest. Light rarely shined and no flowers bloomed in there. Other scary creatures lived in there.

The Dark Forest also led to Miss Tano's house. Ahsoka forgot to check in on her granny and decided to now. Her and Rex walked along a small trail they found. The sky above them grew darker. Night was rolling in and so was a storm. Thunder started to shake the ground. Ahsoka and Rex then ran along the trail. The trail ended and came up at Miss Tano's. Ahsoka knocked on the door.

"Oh dear! Ahsoka, pumpkin! Hurry in before the rain starts!" Miss Tano said politly. Ahsoka a Rexocchio hurried inside. Miss Tano hurried into the kitchen to start hot chocolate. Rex collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Ahsoka sat at the table and waited for the hot chocolate.

"You've probably had a long day? How was it?" Miss Tano asked her granddaughter. Ahsoka sipped her coaco. She smiled up at her elderly grandmother.

"Well, we're trying to find my friend Anakin. I believe Father Palpa-Time has kidnapped him." Ahsoka said solemly. Miss Tano frowned. She sat at the table with her own hot coaco.

"Oh my! I'm sure Ole Palpy would not do such a thing. He's very nice, actually." Miss Tano smiled. Ahsoka laughed. She put down her coaco.

"Father Palpa-Time? He's actually a cold blooded killer! Anakin's probably dead by now! We have to go granny!" Ahsoka hopped up, hugged her grandma and woke Rexocchio up. The instantly left the house.

**It's an update! Hooray! Sorry about my laziness!**


	8. Hogwarts and Jabba the Beast?

**Another update! CLONE WARS SEASON 3 WAS AWESOME!**

**Anakin- Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack)**

**Ahsoka: Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red)**

**Padme: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks)**

**Rex: Pinocchio**

**Obi-Wan: he is a Leprechaun**

**Kit: Cinderella (Prince Charming)**

**Aayla: Cinderella**

**Luminara: Snow White and Seven Dwarfs (Snow White)**

**George Lucas: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Dwarfs)**

**Dooku: Santa Claus**

**Palpatine: Father Time**

**Droids: Wizard of Oz (Flying Monkeys)**

**Gundarks: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Bears)**

**Satine: Wizard of Oz (Glinda the Good Witch)**

**Miss Tano: Hansel and Gretel (The house and witch)**

_***BTW, I'm gonna stop putting the list on the chapters. Look at the earlier chapters for the characters! If there are any new…I will mention them in the beginning***_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka and Rexocchio were running from Miss Tano's through the Dark Forest. It was much darker now and they had trouble finding their way out. Meanwhile, Padme and Leprawan were having an easier time. It hadn't turned into the evening over near Theed Falls. It was still as sunny as ever!

"Do you really think Ahsoka and Rex will find their way back? It's probably dark in the forest." Padme said becoming worried. The two were walking along the river towards The Land of Oz.

"You're a natural blonde aren't you?" Leprawan asked Padme. She raised an eyebrow. Leprawan shook his head and sighed.

"Wait Leprawan, it that Father Palpa-Time's Thricecream Mobile?" Padme asked the red headed leprechaun. He looked towards where she was pointing. Walking towards them was a hooded old man driving a small golf kart. Behind was a boy walking that looked no older than 9.

"The boy seems to be…"

"Anakin!" Padme shouted. She then took off towards him and the Thricecream Mobile. Leprawan stood confused and then went after her. Anakin saw them coming. Father Palpa-Time ignored them and kept on driving the kart. Anakin had a small cooler with him that was hung around his neck. He smiled as he watched Padme run towards him. She reached him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you are too! Thricecream?" Anakin asked her and Leprawan. He took out two cones full of Thricecream. (Yeah there are already made…how is that possible? It's a fiction story! What do you expect?) Padme and Leprawan took the cones and began to lick the Thricecream.

"Mmm! Starberry is the best!" Padme said. Leprawan looked up from his cone.

"No, Mint Chip is!" Leprawan shouted. Padme glared at him.

"Don't worry guys! These are on me," Anakin said to them. Both looked up at him. "I get them at a discount now."

"Oh?" Padme asked him. Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah, Ever since I agreed to work for Father Palpa-Time, he promised me discounts on Thricecream!" Anakin said happily. Padme and Leprawan stopped enjoying their Thricecream.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean you're Father Palpa-Time's employee? And he's your boss?" Padme questioned Anakin. He nodded. "Yo-you've changed?" Padme said.

"That is terrible! I cannot believe what I'm hearin'!" Leprawan shouted.

"And is something wrong with that?" Anakin asked Leprawan. Leprawan just stood there in amazement.

"Of course! Father Palpa-Time is evil!" He looks over to where Father Palpa-Time is selling Thricecream.

"Can I have a Double Fudge Sundae?" a sweet little girl asked. Father Palpa-Time leaned over and nodded.

"Sure." He gladly answered and began to make the sundae. He handed the girl the sundae and she placed a Visa in front of him. "How are you kids getting credit cards! I don't take 'em!"

"Please mister. It's all I have right now." The girl replied.

"Gah! I don't care!" Father Palpa grabbed the sundae and threw it on the ground. "Get out of my site you little rat!" he yelled and flipped the stand over. The kids in line all fled.

"See? He's pure evil to the next generation!" Leprawan complained.

"Get over here boy! We've got to get sellin'!" Father Palpa-Time yelled to Anakin.

"See ya guys later!" Anakin said before he took off towards the flipped over stand.

* * *

"This forest is impossible to get out of!" Rexocchio shouted. Ahsoka shook her head and looked down at the dirt trail. She noticed a skittle on the ground. Ahsoka picked it up and plopped it in her mouth.

"Mmm, skittles!" Ahsoka mumbled. She walked ahead and found more, and more, and more! Rex followed close behind her. The trail of skittles ended and it led them to a huge castle.

"Separatist Palace?" Rex asked Ahsoka who had a skittle filled mouth. She shook her head as she walked closer to the door.

"Anybody inside?" she shouted to the obviously locked door. She banged on it. No one came to open it.

"Heeeyyy. You wanna buy some death sticks?" a strange man asked them who was sitting next to the door.

_A hobo?_ "You don't want to sell us death sticks." Ahsoka said plainly.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks…"

"You'd be better off going home and rethinking your life," Ahsoka said with a chuckle. The strange man stood up.

"I want to go home and rethink my life…" he said as he stepped on a button that opened the door. Ahsoka shrugged and her and Rexocchio stepped inside. They walked into a dining hall with floating candles. The two gasped at the site.

"This place is amazing! I can see myself her 20 years from now…" Rex trailed off. Ahsoka looked at him. He shrugged. A giant was at the end of the room. He was well dressed and looked like a hairy gundark, except he walked well scouted along like a slug.

"Who radda boo chappa a chowa?" He roared towards Ahsoka and Rex. They froze in place.

"You talkin' to me?" Ahsoka said clueless of what the giant said.

"He says…Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff!" came a little candle from the ceiling.

"Oo badda poodoo!"

"Haha, yes!" the candle yelled. He did some fist pumping and went quiet.

**A little shorter than most, but at least it's an update! School is making typing a lot harder! I have two essays to write this week. My English teacher is also teaching us dialogue! Hopefully my dialogue will get better then! **


	9. Tea and Haunted Toys

**HELLO FANFICTION!**

**I am not dead! That is quite a relief and I'm sorry to say, but updates might not come any sooner. I've had a recent obsession over the movie and TV series Hercules, so my mind is still over in Athens instead of Coruscant. That means that there will probably be some references from Hercules as well as from the other Disney movies! Oh and Percy Jackson…3 3**

**I will try to update "It's Me or You," but like I said, Hercules and Percy Jackson obsession and I have been busy with stupid Edgar Allan Poe crap. You all are awesome and I'm very sorry for not updating any sooner. This story is easy to write, but I just can't find the time to type.**

**Once more, I'm sorry and enjoy this update.**

**Jabba the Hutt: Beauty and the Beast (Beast)**

**The random candlestick is from Beauty and the Beast…and the hobo is a random hobo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka and Rexocchio had sat down to dinner with the gundark, which turned out to be an oversized slug. The dinner consisted of mostly tea and two weirdos prancing around the table singing. The slug clapped to the weirdos song and they kept singing throughout the night.

Rex stood up from his chair and excused himself. Ahsoka followed after him.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka questioned him. Rex turned around when she grabbed his arm.

"You weren't thinking of staying here tonight," Rex mumbled. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"It's better than lying out under the stars and having the possibility of it raining while we are asleep," she said to him.

"Good point. Let's ask them if we can first," Rex replied and turned back to the dining table. Ahsoka smiled and walked behind him.

"Excuse me! Are we able to stay here for the night?" Ahsoka shouted over the singing. The weirdos looked at her. The slug wrinkled his face and scouted over.

"Eh, listen babe, this castle is, oh how do I put it, haunted," a protocol droid came walked over. It was blue and lifted its arms.

"Because I really didn't see that coming," Ahsoka said crossing her arms. "Are you his interpreter?"

"Of course! I'm Hermes, Human-Cyborg Relations," Hermes said bowing. Rex came up to the droid.

Rex came closer to the droid, "Haunted?"

"Well yeah, haunted by creepy spirits and stuff like that," Hermes said smirking behind his blue metal plates. "Let me take you to your room," he waddled up the grand staircase and to the bedrooms. Hermes stopped in front of a room and opened the door. "Here's your room!"

"Ugh thanks," Ahsoka grumbled. She walked inside and flopped on the bed. Conveniently, there were two beds and a random toy chest in the middle of the room.

"Whoa, toys!" Rexocchio yelled as he ran to the box.

"Whoa, whoa, babe. I wouldn't go in there. That's where the spirits are," Hermes shouted to Rex before he left.

"Awe man! I was hoping to find a toy ewok or tauntaun!" Rex shouted as he backed away from the box.

"It's already really late Rex, we should get to bed." Ahsoka suggested. The curled up in their beds with their clothes still on. Nothing unusual happened in the first hour, but Rex awoke at midnight to a clobbering of tiny hooves…

"What the?" Rex whispered to himself. A horse was galloping around his bed with a cowboy on it. Rex rubbed his eyes and blinked to still see the toy cowboy. He slowly rose from his bed to wake Ahsoka. Just a small nudge on the shoulder instantly awoke her. She sat up and yawned. Rex was staring down at the cowboy. Ahsoka followed his glare and saw it too.

"Oh well howdy!" the toy cowboy yelped. He nudged the horse and it came to a halt. Ahsoka and Rex were both staring at him with open mouths. "Its not everyday that you meet a cowboy from the wild wild west!" he shouted to them. Ahsoka turned the lamp on in the room.

"He-hello," Ahsoka quivered, "you're a toy."

"I sure am partner!" he called out. The cowboy leaped off his stead and smoothly walked towards Ahsoka and Rex with his thumbs stuffed in his pockets. He winked at Ahsoka and gave her a grin. "Names Hercules."

"Naw-ugh! You're Woody!" Rex shouted to the toy. The cowboy, or "Hercules", frowned and shook his finger.

"Don't get me mixed up with that wimp! Look at these guns!" Hercules said lifting up his limp arms. He grunted and kissed where his "guns" were.

"Ugh Hercules, YOU ARE WOODY," Ahsoka shouted. Hercules was getting frustrated. "So if you're not Woody, who's that?" she asked pointing to another toy with huge muscles.

"Oh him? That's Aladdin!" Hercules said. Ahsoka face palmed.

"The magic carpet kid?" Rex said.

"No, the Toys R Us manager, YES THE MAGIC CARPET KID!" Hercules replied. He tapped his foot. "I guess I'll just have to introduce you to everyone." He whistled and the toys lined up. First in line was an astronaut with futuristic weapons.

"This here is Santa Anna, the general in the Texas Revolution in 1821."

"Si! Me gusta mochila chica! (Yes! I like backpack girl!)" the star commander answered.

"And this is Ariel, daughter of Triton," Hercules said pointing to a girl in a long yellow dress with a picture of a beast in her arms. "Right here is Aladdin as I already told you,"

"Yes the Great Hero of Athens! And the number one salesman of magic carpets in Acrabar, yet I have no idea how I got there." Aladdin said pausing to think.

"That's great. Next to wonderboy is Cinderella," Hercules said looking to a blonde Barbie Doll. She gave a little wave and Hercules grinned. "She sooo digs me,"

"This is great and all but," Ahsoka interrupted. Hercules shushed her.

"Questions later my dear," he said back. Ahsoka stood up from the bed.

"I don't know who you think you are Mr. Hercules or shall I say WOODY!" Ahsoka began. "All I want to do is get some sleep and get the heck out of this place!"

Hercules sighed, "I understand, but we simply are here to keep you awake."

"I am confused," Rex said aloud. Ahsoka turned back to him. He smiled contently. She sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever, just please keep it down," Ahsoka said as she went to lay back down.

"Well little miss, we be needing y'all to stay awake because your friend, Anna-somethin-"

"Anakin," Ahsoka corrected.

"Yeah! He's getting in trouble with that evil Thricecream man," Hercules warned Rex and Ahsoka.

"What! Anakin would never!" Rex protested. Ahsoka jumped up.

"We have to get out of here Rex! Thanks Wood-I mean Hercules," Ahsoka said grabbing Rex to leave. Hercules tipped his cowboy hat as they left.

**Gods it feels good get back to typing FanFiction! Next chapter WILL be up very soon. Don't forget to hit that cute little review button!**


End file.
